The present invention relates to lacrosse heads, and more particularly, to lacrosse heads for use in varying environmental conditions.
Conventional lacrosse heads typically include an open frame having a ball stop joined with the base, a pair of sidewalls that diverge from the ball stop, and a scoop that connects the sidewalls, opposite the ball stop. The sidewalls generally include a lower portion, such as a lower rim, that defines multiple circular or elliptical string holes. A lacrosse net is strung to the lower rim via the string holes, around the back side of the frame, leaving the opposing side of the frame open for catching or shooting a lacrosse ball.
A number of conventional lacrosse heads are constructed from plastic, and in particular, nylon 6,6 polyamide. One suitable nylon 6,6 polyamide is Zytel® ST801, which is available from E.I. du Pont de Nemours and Company. If designed well, heads constructed from ST801 have good overall strength and resilience, so that they can easily withstand the rigors of lacrosse activities. Generally, heads constructed from ST801 have a relatively constant rigidity, and flex consistently, during shooting or maneuvering a lacrosse ball from or within the heads. This consistency is appealing to lacrosse players because it enables them to shoot, pass and control the ball with predictability—which in turn dictates success.
An issue that arises with heads constructed from ST801 is that while they provide consistent performance in temperatures ranging from 40° F. to about 70° F., their performance can start to wildly vary in temperatures outside this range, which can be common in the game of lacrosse. For example, in many regions, at the end of a typical lacrosse season, many high school and league lacrosse games are played in temperatures that, during late morning and afternoon, can reach well over 100° F. Temperatures in these ranges can, and usually do, affect the properties of ST801 and subsequently the performance of the heads constructed from this material. This can have a notable effect on a player's game.
For a good portion of the lacrosse season in many regions, lacrosse games are played at “lower” temperatures, usually around 50° F. to 70° F. Players become used to the way that their lacrosse head performs in such temperatures, and use specific handling techniques to maximize shooting and cradling. When temperatures climb above 90° F., and in some cases lower temperatures (e.g., above 75° F., above 80° F., or above 85° F.), the ST801 from which the heads are constructed tends to become more elastic and flexible. In turn, the head begins to perform differently for the player.
As an example, when a player shoots a ball with a heated, more flexible head, the ball comes out of the head differently, usually at a slower speed, because the sidewalls flex and “absorb” the force that the player exerts to move the head. This usually results in the trajectory of the ball being shot varying from what the player expects. In many cases, the outcome is that the shot is short or inaccurate. In the intense game of lacrosse, this can be extremely frustrating for the player and their team.
Another issue with ST801 is that is tends to be quite hygroscopic, that is, it tends to attract and hold water from the surrounding environment. In humid regions having relative humidity over 50%-60%, this too can affect head performance. As an example, in many regions, toward the end of the lacrosse season, humidity can climb to above 60%, 70%, 80% and even above 90%. In this high humidity, conventional lacrosse heads tend to absorb water and physically swell, which can both change the dimension of the heads slightly, as well as the rigidity and flexibility of the head. In most cases, the heads tend to become more flexible. Like higher temperatures, this can ultimately affect the performance of the lacrosse head and the player's ability to shoot and maneuver the head consistently. The dimension change can also affect the way the net or pocket of the head is strung on the head. For highly skilled and experienced players, this can be frustrating.
While heads constructed from common plastics perform well in many temperatures and humidity, at higher temperatures and humidity, their performance can change dramatically. This can greatly affect a player's confidence in their lacrosse head, and generally can change the way that the player must utilize and maneuver the head.